


Wet Dishes

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: The boys make camp after finding out King Regis is dead. After dinner, Noctis gets stuck with the pile of dishes. Ignis comes to help and Noct tries not to break down.





	

Noctis sighed at the pile of used dishes sitting on the counter near the grill. Gladio and Prompto had already curled up in their respective tents and Ignis was off putting the remainder of the ingredients he didn’t use away in the Regalia.

Noct wasn’t sure what Ignis made for dinner – was he ever sure? It tasted good – but there seemed to be more dirty dishes than he had ever seen. Even when he was working in a kitchen.

Luckily, the dishes had already been cleaned of most of the food, so he just had to wash them. Noctis grabbed a bucket of hot water, some soap and a rag from nearby. He set the bucket on the table and dunked a dish in, lathering some soap onto the rag and started to scrub it. After a bit, he pulled the dish out and continued cleaning it.

“I could’ve handled that Noct, you could go to bed if you wish.” He didn’t even hear Ignis approach behind him and the other man grabbed the dish and drag, continuing to clean it.

Noct stepped to the side slightly, “Right… Sorry Ignis.” He rubbed the back of his head with a still wet hand and glanced down.

Ignis paused in his cleaning to glance at the Prince, “… Everything alright?”

“I-I don’t…” Noctis practically choked out before turning away from the other man and clearing his throat, “I just… Needed the distraction.”

Ignis frowned, “… Is this about what we found out this morning? About King Regis?” When Noctis didn’t answer, Ignis tapped his head with the wet dish.

Noctis jumped and spun around, rubbing the back of his head, “W-What was that for?!”

“You’re crying?” Ignis blinked noticing the tears.

Noctis quickly covered his face and turned back around, “I-I don’t… gahhh. It won’t stop.”

Ignis sighed, “Turn around.”

“What? No.”

“Just do it, Noct.”

Noctis turned around and his eyes widened as Ignis grabbed his chin and tilted his face up towards his. The older man leaned in slowly and gave Noctis a light kiss on the lips, lingering for a bit before pulling away.

Noctis blinked as a couple of tears fell off his eyelashes, “I-Ignis what?”

Ignis grinned slightly, “You stopped crying. Good. Now dry these.”

Noctis blushed slightly as Ignis tossed him a wet dish and a dry rag. He hesitated for a moment before starting to dry it, afraid to look at his friend. He felt the blush on his face increase slightly as he tried to calm his heartbeat and succeeded in only speeding it up.

He placed the dry dish on the table and reached out for the next wet one from Ignis with a shaking hand. Ignis pulled it away from his grip and Noct blinked, hesitantly making eye contact.

Ignis raised an eyebrow, “… Was that your first kiss, Noct?”

Noctis’ face turned even more red as he grabbed the dish and quickly dried it, hair covering his face as he slammed it onto the table along with the rag, “S-Shut up Ignis! I’m tired, I’m going to bed!” He stormed off towards the tent and fumbled with the zipper for a moment before disappearing.

Ignis was left blinking with the remainder of the dishes and he couldn’t help but chuckle softly, “Who knew wet dishes could be such a pain?”


End file.
